User blog:Dwayne Whitefish Johnson/Not What They Seem.
As I sit here in this bunker beneath my house in an undisclosed location, I think I've finally stumbled onto something. I know the WWE isn't a safe place for me, espeically not with this whole ROH mess going on but after what I've just found I now wonder, as the WWF ever been truly safe? See anything wrong with this picture? Heres a hint, look at the hands. That's right, all except 4 are throwing up satanic gang signs. The horned hand which in occult circles is known as "The Sign of Voor" and The Undertaker up there is doing a symbol known as The "666 Sign" Some say it's supposed to mean "OK" but come on, that doesn't even remotely resemble an OK and even if it did why would someone like John Cena or Lady Gaga throw up that symbol randomly? just to appear mentally damaged by shouting "OK OK OK OK!!!" all over the place? Not likely. Also take into account the looks on Triple H and Kevin Nash's faces, theres something not right here and it's making me feel uneasy. Now take into account the careers of these men, Undertaker is a legend that only shows up for one match a year, Triple H is the head of talent relations and married into the McMahon Family, and most importantly Shawn Michaels, everyone knows of his antics in the 90's and how he had Vince wrapped around his little finger and was able to do anything, could this picture have at least something to do with it? that I don't know but what I do know is ever since I stumbled onto this picture I have been looking over my shoulder more than usual, funny to because I had just cut down on that habit, but when you are someone like me who is hunted "Powers That Be" You have no choice to be on edge, it's either that or you get a bullet to the back of the head and no one will ever find your body, almost as if you never existed at all and everyone you knew and loved just forgets. But that's not how I'm going out, oh no. But back to the matter at hand: While "observing" my coworkers to see who could be a part of "Them" and not so I know who to trust for at least a few minutes longer, I found my way to the twitter of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson where I found a tweet he made during the whole John Cena thing a few years back and I am apparently the only person to take notice of this. #BlindSheep Can you believe this? I..I can't be the only who's seeing this, I can't be, surely not. "Time to feed the beast" Why on earth would he say this? this doesn't relate to the second half of this "Tweet" in any way what so ever. Ever wonder why he's called the Brahma Bull? well here you go. This one hit be like a cannon ball to the chest but in the end I should have saw this coming. Back in the late 90's I used to always go to blockbuster and rent VHS tapes of WWF Pay-Per-Views and one night the only VHS left in stock was Wrestlemania 2000(Or 16 if you want to go by tradition) And while I was watching it The Rock did something that even way back then struck me, when he got up on the top rope to do his pose he would turn his head around to look around at the crowd in this bizarre, fast and sudden way that always made me think of a reptile. Say what you want about the reptillian theory but googling "Randy Orton Tongue" and going to the picture of him sticking his tongue out and once again doing the horned hand sign and then looking for more sizes doesn't turn up a single picture with eyes that aren't yellow and slit shaped tells me that there are things in this world that are more horrible than people seem to realize. But hey, theres crazier things that people believe are true than this. All of this coupled with how he's become so successful in Hollywood, a place that is so full of evil, courrupting cultists while every other Wrestler that has tried to make the jump as failed proves to me that he isn't on the up and up. I'm Thane and I hope this message gets to someone who can make a difference because one of these days I'm going to look over my shoulder and someone(Or something) will be standing there for once, and it'll be as if I never even existed. Category:Blog posts